Lejos estamos mejor
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Cuando te cansas de esperar, a veces necesitas un cambio para recuperar tu vida


Sanae lo había decidido, después de analizarlo mucho, de llorar mucho, incluso después de haberlo ido a visitar hasta Sao Paulo; era el momento, tenía que hacer algo con su vida ya habían sido suficientes los lamentos, si seguía así terminaría perdiéndose a sí misma.

Tsubasa parecía especialmente ansioso al terminar la final, no parecía que acabara de ganar el Campeonato del Mundo ni que hubiera completado el más grande de sus sueños, se veía más bien nervioso. No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, para ser exactos era la tercera, primero al ser campeones juveniles, luego al conseguir la medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos y ahora en la victoria del campeonato de mayores, definitivamente a Tsubasa no le sentaban los eventos post finales, y siempre se portaba así en su presencia, ya se le había hecho costumbre invitarla al campo de juego cuando todos se habían retirado. Ahora, el nerviosismo dio paso a la decepción al escuchar las noticias, ella se iría a Estados Unidos, había aceptado una beca de la Universidad de Boston.

El equipo ya le había dado una fiesta de despedida. Tsubasa seguía actuando extraño pero ella no entendía el porqué, era más duro para ella pues ya muchas veces había soportado el dolor de su partida y ahora era su turno, dejar su casa, su familia, sus amigos, todo para embarcarse en una nueva aventura.

Ahora, a menos de doce horas de abordar el avión, pasaba por su casa, quería verlo una última vez y despedirse, era tiempo de decir y hacer aquello que llevaba años callando… ahora no habría arrepentimientos.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que justo cuando se retiraba recibió respuesta, Tsubasa estaba en la entrada con una arrugada camisa y pantalones que eran los mismos que usó el día anterior en su fiesta de despedida, su pelo desordenado, la barba un poco crecida y sus ojos cansados con evidentes signos de insomnio.

"Hola" dijo sorprendido ante la inesperada visita

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?" contestó con una tierna sonrisa

"Claro, por supuesto" Tsubasa abrió lo suficiente la puerta como para que entrara su amiga "mis padres no se encuentran, fueron a una reunión familiar y no vuelven hasta mañana"

"Es una lástima, no podré despedirme de ellos" aunque por dentro agradecía que estuvieran solos, así no tendría excusas para arrepentirse una vez más.

Entró en la sala apenas iluminada por las lámparas de mesa, inmediatamente notó la botella de whisky sobre la mesa. Ella puso su bolsa en el suelo, junto al sofá en que tomó asiento, su preocupación aumentó cuando observó que la botella estaba casi vacía, obviamente Tsubasa había estado bebiendo, también observó varios platos de comida, pero estaban casi intactos, él no había probado alimento, lo que era aun más preocupante que el que bebiera alcohol.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probaste alimento?"

"Por la mañana probé algo" mencionó pero la cara de su amiga le decía que no le estaba creyendo "ok, no estaba bueno, pero aun así comí un poco de pan"

"¿Qué dices si te preparo una rica comida caliente? Yo también tengo hambre y no se me antoja ir a comer fuera" se ofreció

"Genial, me doy un baño rápido y enseguida te ayudo a prepararlo todo" dijo entusiasmado

Revisó el refrigerador, la señora Ozora lo había dejado bien surtido confiando en el excelente apetito de su hijo, pero no contaba con su extraña actitud; se puso manos a la obra y preparar una pasta y unas pechugas de pollo con verduras.

Cuando estaba poniendo la mesa Tsubasa entró bañado y fresco, su colonia inmediatamente invadió sus sentidos y era terriblemente irresistible y si a eso le aumentaba el poder de hacer temblar sus rodillas estaba perdida. Trato de mantener la compostura aunque sabía que era más que inútil.

"Mmmmm, algo huele muy bien por aquí" dijo con su sonrisa entusiasta

"Bueno, puedes darle las gracias a tu mamá que dejo los suficientes víveres para preparar una comida decente"

Cenaron en un confortable silencio, ambos incapaces de hablar sobre sus respectivas partidas. Sanae no estaba muy conversadora pues estaba nerviosa por el 'plan' que llevaría a cabo. Estaba tan nerviosa que si Tsubasa le hubiera dejado algo de whisky se lo hubiera tomado sin pensarlo. Tsubasa se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero ella se armó de valor, tomó su mano y lo llevó a la sala.

Sanae se sentó en el sofá junto a él "Tsubasa, necesitamos hablar"

"Si… supongo que deberíamos hablar"

"Tsubasa…" Sanae tomó un respiro profundo "yo no puedo irme sin conocer cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí, se que hace mucho tiempo me los dijiste pero yo se que existe una conexión entre nosotros…"

"Sanae, no creo que sea una buena idea, tu decidiste tomar esa beca sin consultarme, ¡demonios! De no ser por Yukari no me habría enterado, se lo dijiste a todos, menos a mi" Tsubasa tragó saliva, confundido e inseguro acerca de lo que debería decir o de cómo decirlo "eso me dolió Sanae, yo me preocupo por ti y creí que tu también te preocupabas por mí, pero no me dijiste de Boston y fue como una bofetada en mi cara ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Sanae miró la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Tsubasa "es que no sabía cómo hacerlo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que 'que no sabias como'? tu me has contado muchas cosas, algunas que ni tus padres conocen ¿Por qué ahora guardar el secreto? Dime… solo dame una respuesta"

"No te lo dije porque tenía miedo de perderte, yo todavía no he asimilado que mañana estaré partiendo hacia Estados Unidos, no te lo dije porque tenía miedo de perder algo que realmente nunca he tenido"

"¿Y qué es eso Sanae?" le preguntó arqueando las cejas

Ella posó su mano sobre el lado derecho del pecho del joven, justo donde estaba su corazón "tu corazón Tsubasa, se que nunca podría tener tu corazón. Muchas veces sentí que podríamos hacer algo en nuestra relación, pero entonces…"

"Sanae, tu siempre has tenido un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, siempre lo tendrás, estoy muy molesto con tu decisión de ir a Boston, pero es una elección que hiciste y la tengo que aceptar. Pero si me lo preguntas… Sanae, yo te amo… y no quiero que te vayas"

Ella acariciaba su pecho pero en cuando escuchó esas palabras casi se olvidó de respirar "¿dijiste que me amas?"

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza, pero de alguna manera ella necesitaba algo mas, una prueba más fehaciente, tenía que tocarlo, sentir su tacto. De pronto se inclinó hacia él y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado. Él la atrajo a su lado, ella sintió como su boca cubría la de ella de forma cálida, sensual. Ella era consciente de que su cuerpo despertaba en una alegría repentina, como su pasión creció al ritmo en que sus manos exploraban su desnuda piel, sus dedos largos descubrían sus más íntimos secretos haciéndola sentir placeres desconocidos.

Tsubasa la oyó gemir bajo su tacto y sintió como ella quería quitarle la camisa para sentir su piel, de mala gana rompió el beso "Sanae…" esperó a que ella abriera los ojos "espera… Sanae, no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo… si no quieres que lleguemos más lejos necesitamos detenernos ya"

"No Tsubasa, yo no quiero parar, necesito sentir tu tacto, sentir tu piel contra la mía, no puedo irme sin saberlo"

"Oh Sanae, te amo tanto, me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo…"

Le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para detener sus palabras "Shhhh, no es momento de pensar en el pasado, ni en el futuro, es hora de disfrutar el presente"

Él tiró de ella para ponerla sobre su regazo y comenzar una nueva sesión de besos, besos que estaban llenos de deseo, sus bocas exploraban hambrientas como depredadores, sus manos se movían por la curva de su hombro empujando a la distancia su blusa para retomar el viaje hacia su pecho. Sus manos la exploraron, moviéndose lentamente, trazando pequeños patrones eróticos en su sensible piel, cada pulso, cada terminación nerviosa cobraba vida bajo su tacto. Su boca se movió de nuevo hacia la de ella, la besó profundamente mientras su mano recorría las curvas de su cadera. Un débil gemido de placer incapaz de contener en cuanto sus labios acariciaron los de ella, era una lenta tortura, exquisita, consciente de que la pérdida del autocontrol le pasaría factura, aunque eso realmente era lo que menos le importaba.

Sabiendo que era llevada de forma inexorable pero con absoluta confianza, trazó besos de su boca hacia su cuello, de pronto sintió como era levantada suavemente, transportada entre las sombras hasta que la tenue luz encendida de la habitación le mostró la cama que esperaba por ellos; con los ojos entreabiertos observaba como Tsubasa se despojaba de su ropa, su boca se curvó sensualmente ante la apreciación de lo que veía y la anticipación de lo que venía.

Cuando se recostó junto a ella sus brazos lo recibieron, reanudó los besos y aprovechó para despojarla de su ropa, sintiéndola estremecer al entrar en contacto el calor de sus pieles.

Él la besó con calma, sin prisa, saboreando su boca, la delicadeza de sus parpados y mejillas, la sensibilidad de su cuello, la vio directamente a los ojos y le susurró "tócame" sus labios encontraron su punto más sensible en la curva de la oreja y la garganta, ella obedeció, tímidamente al principio, pasando sus manos sobre sus musculosos hombros y su poderosa espalda. Todo era nuevo para ella, sintió un momento de vacilación, "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tsubasa

"Me gustaría saber más…" respondió ella con timidez. Él sonrió y acarició con ternura su pelo y su frente húmeda "pero yo te quiero así como eres, lo que necesitamos saber lo podemos aprender juntos, que sea nuevo, puro"

Su boca recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, aprendiendo, memorizando, descubriendo sus puntos más sensibles, ella se movió contra él murmurando de placer, ya sus manos habían ganado confianza y acariciaban por su cuenta "Tsubasa… no creo poder soportarlo más…" le susurró "yo tampoco… te amo"

Después de alcanzar el máximo placer su mundo se estabilizó, él la miró a los ojos y vio algo que no podía comprender "¿estás bien?"

Ella asintió "si, gracias Tsubasa por hacerlo tan especial para mí"

"No Sanae, gracias a ti por el honor"

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado, él le acariciaba la espalda cuando sintió una lagrima resbalar sobre su pecho, sabia lo importante que era para ella, tanto como lo fue para él, pero mañana se iría. Tenía que ser cuidadoso pues solo le quedaban unas pocas horas para demostrarle que ella lo era todo en su vida, que no le quedaran dudas de eso.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y sin apartar su mirada le dijo cuanto la amaba para después plantarle un beso que se lo demostraba, sus ojos no le mentían, ella le creía, era uno de esos momentos dorados de felicidad absoluta. Siguieron abrazados, acariciándose tiernamente hasta que el cansancio y los efectos del alcohol hicieron mella en su cuerpo para hacerlo dormir plácidamente. Por su parte ella estaba muy lejos de conciliar el sueño, sabía que no iba a poder dormir, aprovechó el tiempo para memorizar cada facción de su cara, era tan atractivo cuando dormía; hora tras hora pasaba y seguía sin dormir, su alarma sonó a las 4:00 am, se levantó para tomar una ducha y pasar a su casa solo por las maletas, debajo del agua caliente pensaba en sus besos, sus caricias, sin poder controlarlas sus lagrimas salían con la misma fuerza que el agua que la bañaba y se perdían en su cuerpo lavando también su alma. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta se puso sus pantalones y una playera de Tsubasa que encontró en el vestidor, él seguía profundamente dormido cuando salió del baño.

A pesar de todo se sobrepuso, se inclinó sobre su delicioso cuerpo para darle un suave beso en sus labios "Te amo, adiós"

Y se fue…


End file.
